L'emprise du père
by serena-angel
Summary: Avec surprise et beaucoup d'étonnement, Harry apprend que Draco Malefoy a changé de côté mais est-ce vraiment la vérité ? Est-ce que Draco ne cache pas justement son jeu ? Harry ne sait pas qu'il l'aidera d'une certaine manière. SLASH DMHP et POW alterné.


Salut, voilà le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic. J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Je remercie Flogudule pour la correction et tous ceux qui m'on envoyer une review pour mon one-shot. Je vais essayer d'être la plus régulière possible pour publier les chapitres et je vous souhaite enfin une bonne lecture ! Pour la suite de l'histoire, il y aura peut-être des passages en R mais je vais voir ça au moment venu.

Et pour finir, l'habituelle DISCLAIMER : tout appartient à JKR et à Warnes Bros sauf cette histoire et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec.

CHAPITRE 1 : « Colère et solitude »

De rage, Harry jeta l'encrier qui se trouvait sur la table la plus proche sur le sol, son contenu se répandait par terre, et cria.  
- Vous m'embêtez ! Vous n'aurez qu'à vous débrouiller avec elle ! Moi je pars !  
Il partit en les laissant en plan, complètement déboussolés. Ils n'avaient pas du tout prévu cette réaction de sa part.  
Harry fulminait à l'intérieure de lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser tranquille un instant. Toujours à s'inquiéter pour lui alors qu'il allait très bien !  
C'est vrai ! Sa vie était une merveille ! Il n'avait pas de problème, hormis le fait qu'il deviendra un meurtrier en tuant celui qui avait détruit sa vie. Tout ça à cause d'une maudite prophétie !  
Personne ne pourra l'aider. C'est lui seul qui devra le faire !  
Même en dévoilant à ses amis sa destinée, cela ne changerait rien.

Il repensa à ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure.  
Hermione et Ron, qui en passant étaient ensemble depuis six mois, avaient eu la brillante idée de lui présenter une fille, pensant bien faire. Ils croyaient que cela lui remonterait un peu le moral mais pour lui, ils avaient tout faux.  
Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'avoir une petite copine, si ce n'était pour que Voldemort la tue et qu'il souffre encore plus.  
C'était hors de question !  
Il ne fallait pas qu'on s'attache à lui car tout autour de lui, ce n'était que douleur et mort.  
Pendant ses vacances à Privet Drive, il avait décidé de s'éloigner progressivement de ses amis car c'était son combat à lui. S'ils restaient avec lui, ils souffriraient encore plus.  
Comble de l'ironie, plus Harry faisait tout pour les éloigner de lui en leur hurlant dessus, plus ils s'accrochaient à lui en lui disant que c'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer et qu'ils comprenaient très bien sa colère. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de dire qu'eux aussi, ils étaient très tristes pour Sirius mais que la vie continuait. Il faut juste garder en souvenir les bons moments passés avec lui.

Hors de lui, il alla dans la salle de bain et fit les cent pas. Au bout d'un moment, il s'effondra en pleurs, sa tête entre ses genoux et le dos contre le mur.  
Pourquoi ils s'acharnaient à rester avec lui ? C'était à lui seul qu'il devait venger ses parents et Sirius.  
Il resta recroquevillé près de la baignoire et après s'être calmé, il se leva. Il s'apprêta à partir mais son reflet dans le miroir retenu son attention.  
Ce qu'il voyait était un jeune homme mal en point, le teint pâle, les yeux bouffis, les traits tirés par la fatigue et mal rasé. Ses cheveux, comme d'habitude, étaient en bataille. On aurait dit un vampire qui n'avait pas sa dose de sang depuis plusieurs mois.  
Détournant son regard de cette horreur, il entrouvrit la porte et, après s'être s'assuré qu'il n'y avait personne en regardant dans l'interstice, il se précipita vers son lit. Les autres n'étaient pas encore montés.  
Il se déshabilla en vitesse et, après avoir tiré les rideaux, il s'engouffra sous la douce tiédeur des couvertures.  
Exténué, il s'endormit aussitôt dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve.

Il se réveilla à l'aube le lendemain et resta étendu pendant quelques instants avant d'aller affronter le monde extérieure puis se leva, résigné.  
A sa grande surprise, c'était lui le premier debout. Il pensa en son for intérieure que c'était mieux ainsi car il n'aurait pas du tout supporté Ron ce matin.  
Il s'habilla et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner sans rencontrer personne.  
A son arrivée dans la Grande salle, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait que Malefoy et un groupe de Serdaigle qui prenaient leur repas.  
Harry alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor. Il prit seulement une grande tasse de café noir et l'a bu.

Quand, à son très grand regret, sa tranquillité fut rompue. Hermione s'installa à la place qui se trouvait en face de lui.  
Ne voulant pas l'entendre, il commença à se lever quand elle l'interpella d'une voix suppliante :  
- Non, ne t'en va pas ! Reste s'il te plait !  
- Et si j'avais envie de partir ? répliqua-t-il de mauvaise humeur.  
- Ecoute, je te demande pardon pour hier. On n'aurait pas du faire ça. C'était une mauvaise idée !  
En entendant cela, il décida de rester encore un peu pour voir ce qu'elle avait à lui dire et se rassit. Il dit avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix :  
- J'espère que vous n'allez pas recommencer à vous mêler de ma vie privé. C'est mon droit si je ne veux pas de petite copine !  
- En fait, je n'ai pas moi qui a eu l'idée de te présenter Natacha. C'est Ron ! J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader mais comme d'habitude, il ne m'a pas écouté. Tu sais comment il est !  
- Tu auras peut-être dû insister un peu plus, tu ne crois pas ?  
Elle répondit, gêné :  
- Si mais il est arrivé à me convaincre.  
- N'importe quoi ! C'est bien la première fois que j'entends ça ! On dirait que cela ne te réussit pas d'être amoureuse. Et est-ce que je peux savoir quels sont les arguments qu'il a employés ?  
Après l'avoir foudroyé du regard, elle expliqua.  
- Il m'a dit que si tu avais une copine, tu seras un peu plus heureux et que tu oublieras plus facilement Patmol.  
En entendant l'ancien surnom de Sirius, il entra dans une colère noire et déclara :  
- Ecoute, je peux me débrouiller tout seul pour trouver le bonheur ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dans ma vie ! Je ne suis plus un enfant et j'en ai marre que vous vous inquiétez tout le temps à propos de moi !  
Il commença à s'en aller mais se retourna et dit d'une voix glaciale :  
- Au fait, pour cette fille.  
- Natacha.  
- Oui, pour Natacha, vous lui direz que je m'excuse de ne pas aller la voir samedi car je ne suis pas du tout intéressé par elle et qu'elle aille voir quelqu'un d'autre.

Soudain une voix familière et désagréable l'interrompit.  
- Alors, Potter, tu deviens enfin raisonnable. Tu t'es enfin rendu compte que cela ne valait pas le coup de traîner avec une Sang de Bourbe !  
- La ferme Malefoy ! On ne t'a pas sonné et pour t'informer, ce ne sont pas tes affaires !  
- Mais si, tout ce qui touche à toi m'intéresse grandement, répliqua-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.  
- Oui, pour que tu ailles tout rapporter à ton cher papa mangemort !  
- Tu te trompes lourdement ! Je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'était obsédé que par l'argent et le pouvoir. Il ne s'occupe même pas de sa propre famille ! Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est son maître. Depuis qu'il a été emprisonné, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Aujourd'hui, j'ai changé et je suis de votre côté.  
- Arrête de dire des salades ! Si tu as vraiment changé comme tu le dis si bien, alors pourquoi t'as encore insulté Hermione ?  
- Cela doit être l'habitude... Non, sérieusement, c'était pour blaguer et je m'excuse.  
- Ce genre de farce ne nous fait pas du tout rire et je peux te dire que tu perds ton temps car tu ne m'as pas du tout convaincu. Tu reviendras me voir quand tu auras trouvé un moyen de me le prouver.  
Maintenant, va-t'en ou je te jette un sort auquel tu auras du mal à te remettre !  
Pour illustrer ses paroles, Harry sortit sa baguette mais la laissa baissée le long de sa robe afin de ne pas éveiller l'attention du groupe de Serdaigle.  
Malefoy eu un instant d'hésitation puis déclara avec un air de défi :  
- OK ! Il n'y a pas de problème. Je reviendrai te voir et tu verras bien à ce moment si je t'ai menti. Sur ce, je te laisse tranquille car tu m'as l'air un peu tendu.  
Sans un regard, il s'en alla, non sans avoir pris une petite brioche d'une bannette.  
Harry resta quelques instants sans rien dire quand Hermione brisa le silence en lui disant tout bas.  
- Range ta baguette, Harry.  
Il le fit à contre cour puis se tourna enfin vers elle et lui répondit d'un ton sec et cassant.  
- J'allais justement le faire. Ce n'était pas la peine de me le dire ! Je sais très bien ce que je dois faire. Pour finir, je te rappelle que je n'ai pas besoin de toi, ni de Ron.  
Après avoir prononcer ces mots, il partit en laissant Hermione dans ses pensées.

Il était encore trop tôt pour aller en cours. Harry décida donc de se balader pour se calmer un peu malgré le froid piquant de janvier.  
Il traversa le Hall et descendit les marches qui menèrent au parc enneigé.  
L'air glacial lui fouetta le visage et après avoir remonter un peu plus son écharpe sur la figure, il prit la direction du stade de Quidditch.  
La neige crissait sous ses pas et dans le ciel, les gros nuages gris promettaient une nouvelle averse de flocons dans la matinée. Tandis qu'il marchait, il repensa à ce qu'avait dit Malefoy. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment changer comme il le prétendait ?  
Harry en doutait fortement. Il ne l'avait pas du tout cru. Comment quelqu'un comme Draco Malefoy, fils de mangemort et futur mangemort lui-même aurait pu changer radicalement ? Pour lui, c'était comme si Dumbledore changeait de camp et convoitait la place de Voldemort.  
Même ce qu'avait dit Malefoy à propos de son père et même s'il y avait sûrement une part de vérité, il ne l'avait pas du tout cru.  
Malgré ça, une pensée contradictoire vint titiller son esprit. Depuis la rentrée, il avait quand même remarqué que Malefoy ne traînait plus avec sa bande et ne faisait plus de mauvais coups. Peut-être que. NON ! Harry secoua sa tête pour essayer de se résonner. Non, il n'y croyait pas du tout !  
Il l'avait toujours connu comme ça. Cela l'étonnerait beaucoup si ce qu'il lui avait raconté se trouvait être la vérité. Enfin, seul le temps le dira !

Harry s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'entrée du stade. Il parcourut la courte distance qui l'en séparait et monta sur les gradins pour aller s'asseoir sur une des plus hautes rangées.  
Le silence l'entourait. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Harry eut une bouffée de nostalgie. Quelle était loin l'époque où tout allait si bien avec Ron et Hermione ! Quelques fois, il regrettait d'avoir pris cette décision mais pour se consoler, il se disait que c'était mieux comme ça.  
Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre d'autres proches. Il avait cru que le ciel lui tombait sur la tête à la mort de Sirius et il ne voulait pas que cela recommence avec un de ses amis. Il n'aurait l'esprit tranquille qu'à la mort de Voldemort et malheureusement, c'était à lui que la tâche incombait de la provoquer. Il n'osa penser à ce qui arriverait s'il échouait mais il était sûr  
d'une chose, ce sera l'apocalypse d'une manière ou de l'autre.  
Il avait hâte d'arriver à ce moment tant attendu, d'être enfin débarrassé d'un très gros poids qui lui pesait depuis qu'il avait appris la prophétie malgré la peur qui se terrait tout au fond de lui et qui grandissait un peu plus chaque jour. L'avenir s'annonçait très sombre.

Il repensa à Hermione et à Ron. Il ne comprenait pas comment ils pouvaient être ensemble en pleine guerre. Bon, cela faisait quelques années qu'ils se tournaient autour mais ils auraient pu attendre encore un peu pour déclarer l'un à l'autre leur flamme.  
Harry trouva vraiment que c'était un mauvais moment pour penser à l'amour.  
Hier soir, quand ils lui avaient parlé de l'idée qu'ils avaient eu de lui présenter une fille, Harry s'était moqué. Malgré ça, ils avaient déjà commis l'imprudence d'avoir prévu un rendez-vous samedi lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard avec quelqu'un de Serdaigle sans lui en parler avant. Il n'avait pas du tout aimé ça, qu'on lui organise des trucs derrière son dos ! Surtout qu'il ne connaissait même pas la fille.  
Pour lui, s'il avait eu une copine tout de suite, ça aurait été plutôt un boulet dans ce moment important de sa vie. De toute façon, il était sûr que l'amour serait une grosse perte de temps et puis, les filles ne l'intéressaient pas plus que ça.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se rendit compte qu'il frissonnait de froid. Ne sachant pas l'heure qu'il était, il décida donc de rentrer. Il descendit les gradins et se dirigea vers le château en courant pour se réchauffer.  
En arrivant dans le Hall, il jeta un coup d'oeil à travers les portes grandes ouvertes de la Grande salle et vit que la plupart des élèves prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. Ron se trouvait parmi eux.  
Une montée soudaine de colère monta à l'intérieur d'Harry. Il avait envie de traverser la salle et de le frapper devant tout le monde. Il résista malgré lui à la tentation de le faire et en détournant les yeux, il partit vers la salle de Métamorphose où il fut un des premiers à arriver en cours ce matin.

Coucou, c'est encore moi ! Venez dire ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre. Pour ça, review ;-)


End file.
